halfkindsfandomcom-20200213-history
Silverwolf
"Silverwolf was designed with stealth and speed in mind.” - Mark Allen Appearance At first glance, Silverwolf appears to be a wolf clad in silver armor. It is leaner but longer, than its counterpart, Blackwolf. Its entire body is covered in silver synthetic armor, giving it a chrome shade. All of its weapons and boosters are held inside the armor, and only show themselves when needed. The key distinguishing characteristic of both Alphas is a glowing silver eye it uses for its first person navigation. Development Both Alphas were created during the Alpha Project. Mark Allen, originally a member of HORUS, created plans for the Alphas with Alliance approval. His plans were to weaponize the implants that Lionel Changer had developed. The Alliance had already started using the technology they harvested from Changer for medical purposes. Mark Allen worked on the bodies of two members of the Snow Family that was found in the remnants of HORUS. He infused these two creatures with implants to repair their nearly dead bodies to working state. He then implanted several implants (strength, speed, durability) into the two wolves to make them "super soldiers." They were also given mental implants so that a user could access them remotely and give out commands. After the internal implants were installed, the creatures were given armor, grafted to their exteriors. Blackwolf was given black armor, Silverwolf was given silver armor, thus their names. The two mindless living drones were run through several tests and exercises. They were impressive in their performance. One final test was a required field test, a mission. Thus General Rox assigns them a mission to fully validate their abilities: investigate the disappearances in Shogun and find the entity known as The Collector. Volume 3: Alphas The two are sent to Shogun to start their mission. They are controlled by Allen and Rox the entire time, acting as surrogates as they dive into the underworld of Fan Zui Bin. They first meet up Rox's contact, Bo Harada, and discover a link between The Collector and Two Van Faye. They are then sent to confront Van Faye. After some persuasion and negotiation, they are able to coerce Van Faye into working with the Alliance and betray the Collector. Rox and Van Faye set up a trap for The Collector, luring the creature to Van Faye's penthouse. A battle breaks out and Van Faye's bodyguard, Sai and Blackwolf are killed. Silverwolf survives the onslaught and chases The Collector onto the rooftops of Fan Zui Bin. However, The Collector is able to flee. Silverwolf then locates The Collector to Hanamura Supply Depot. The two battle, and The Collector is able to finally defeat Silverwolf. The Collector takes off its mask, revealing its identity. The creature then disables Silverwolf's communications systems, and tearfully impales its old friend. Weapons and Abilities Both wolves are armed and have flight capability. There are boosters hidden within the armor that expose themselves when flight is required. There are also several cannons embedded within, all varying in caliber, as well as bioshield capability. Silverwolf is considered the faster and more agile of the two. It is lighter and has more flight capabilities.